Masked
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Masked

Chapter 1

Danzo, as the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village was heading for the Summit of the Five Great Kages. Just as he and his bodyguards had reached the forest pass, a mysterious ninja jumped in front of them. The ninja had long orange hair in a braided ponytail and was dressed in a rust colored gi and pants with a white sash and trimming. He also had a sword on his side. Who are you and why are you in my way? Danzo asked. There was no answer. Stubborn, well maybe this will change things. With that he ordered his bodyguards to attack but then in a flash the ninja was passed them and they were all cut up. What! But how could he take out all my men in such a short time. But then in a flash Danzo was knocked out cold. The ninja caught him and tucked him under his arm.

As he was walking off he noticed that one of the bodyguards was still alive. So I missed one. He said. He then took his sword and used it to pick the Anbu up. Alright you, listen well. There is a relocation of the summit. If you what to find me, we'll be in the home of one with power greater then him. And with that he disappeared with Danzo in tow.

The Anbu arrived back to the village and reported to the Elder's. They then called all available ninja. Once they have all arrived Homura spoke up. I regret to inform all of you but Danzo has been captured.

Out of concern of the village everyone started to get worry. Then Koharu said. You are here because we are asking for volunteers to go and find him and bring him back. So who among you will volunteer?

Just then everyone was shocked to see who was the first to volunteer. It was Naruto Uzumaki. I will go.

Naruto Uzumaki, thou we respect your volunteering, it is unwise for you to go. Homura said.

I am going weather you like it are not. Naruto said. so any ninja who wish to follow you are free to do so. With that said he ran off. Then Sai and Hinata followed him. Why are you two coming?

Sai said. Danzo gave me an order to keep an eye on you and I can't do that with you out of the village.

Hinata then said. I … just want… She looked away.

Hinata just say it, its okay. You want to find out if I love you back. Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a bit as they then continued on there way.

Well I am still thinking about that, for now I can say we are good friends. Naruto said.

Oh ok. Hinata said.

They then headed outside of the village. And then Sai asked. Naruto where are we going?

This ninja said he is in the home of someone with more power then a Hokage, there is only one person that I can think of … the Fire Lord. Naruto said.

They then arrived at a broken down gate. They entered the building and made their way to the center room. When they got they got there they show this ninja standing in the center of the room. Good, it seems that there are some loyal men. He then looked at them. and one lovely lady. It is a shame that you are too young for me.

Alright shut your mouth. Naruto said. Now give them up are you will be killed her and now.

Is that so, NarutoUzumaki? He said.

You know my name? Naruto asked.

And Hinata Hyuga. As well as Sai. He said.

Who are you? Naruto demanded.

I am Genshiko Satomato. He said. And why would you what Danzo back?

Personally I would not care if you kill him but the village needs a Hokage for strength and till I became Hokage, he will have to do. Naruto said. Plus I was not talking about him. I mean the other Kages.

So you got that. Then with a snap of his fingers then lights turned up sawing that in glass cases are all the Kages.

Gaara! Naruto said. How dare you!

Don't worry? Genshiko said. I may have done this much to the Kazekage but his bodyguards are for the most part the fine.

I will stop you. Naruto said as he charged. Genshiko stepped follower and then Naruto reseved a slash to the arm. What?

You can't win. He said. Just then the Naruto he slashed disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shadow Clone. Just then Two Naruto's dropped from the air and one was holding a Rasengan. But Genshiko then kicked one and used his sheath to knock out the Rasengan. You can't beat me. He then turned around at high speed and said. And neither can you or your boss.

He was locked swords was Suigutsu. Just then Sasuke attacked Genshiko from behind. But he missed and hit Suigutsu. And then with one slash took them both out. But how? Sasuke asked.

I have been at this longer. He said. He then turned back to Naruto and then said. Now back to you.

I am not going to give up. Naruto said. He used Shadow Clone Jutsu creating one hundred clones and charging. Now take this. He tried to attack Genshiko but he dodged all his attacks and knocked out the clones and then slashed the original.

Naruto! Hinata said. She then activated her Byakugan and then ran in and used Gentle Fist to try and take him out. But then Genshiko took his sword and slashed at her but Naruto got in the way and reserved a deep slash to the back. Naruto are you ok?

Naruto then took her and throw her to Sai. Keep out of this fight, Hinata. He said. I can take him.

I respect your courage but you can't win. Genshiko said.

Well if he can't I will. Sasuke said as he charged at Genshiko, Chidori blazing. But just as he got close Genshiko then took his sword and slashed Sasuke across the face.

He sheathed his blade and then said. Naruto, there is no way that you can win. You are still tried from fighting Pain. There is something that you will be able to free the Kages and will let me set your friends go.

As what is that? Naruto asked.

Then after performing hand signs and with a snap of his fingers a giant stone slab appeared. You take their place. He said. Merely place your hand on the stone and it is a deal.

How do I now you will keep your word? Naruto asked.

Genshiko then took his sword and stabbed himself throw the chest. There, if I lie then one of your friends can remove the sword and kill me.

Naruto then made his way to the stone. Naruto don't. Hinata said.

No, I must. Naruto said.

But you can't. She said.

I must. Naruto said. Hinata, one thing first.

What is it? She asked.

The answer you were looking for. Naruto said. I feel the some way. I love you. With that he reached for the stone. Just as he was about to touch it, Sasuke touched the stone at the some time. Sasuke what are you doing?

Holding his face, Sasuke said. I can't let you get away that easy. Just then both of Naruto's and Sasuke's arms and legs got bond to the stone.

As promise. With that said Genshiko removed the sword and then the wound healed. Then the glass cased shattered and then the stone slab Disappeared. But then Genshiko said actually I change my mind. He then took a chain and used it to grab Gaara. He will do. And with that he and Gaara disappeared.

Sai then ran over to the area that the slab was. He turns back to Hinata and asked. Shouldn't we go after him?

No. Hinata said. We have to get the Kage's out of here. You take care of that while I look for the Fire Lord.

Alright. Sai said as he drew Ink Tigers to carry the Kages out of there. And Hinata look for and check on the Fire Lord and his advisors. When she finished that she left with Sai and then took the Kages to a safe area.

Chapter 2

Two years after Naruto's disappearance:

With in the Leaf Village things have been going smoothly. Nothing involving the Akatsuki or the Sound has been going on and the Kages have been wondering way.

Why are we concern with this? Asked Okano, the current Tsukage. If they are not bothering use than we should use this time to fortify are defenses not plan a frontal attack on an enemy that we have no clue as to where they are.

No I think we should be trying to find this fool swordsman that managed to get the drop on us. The Raikage said. After all he has a fell Kage.

You just want to find his because he also has Sasuke Uchiha in his capture, as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Said Baki, who was there acting as respective of the Sand. But I agree that we should keep an eye out for him.

I say that we create a center point of operations. The Mizukage said. That way we can have are troops already in one spot so they can jump in to defend the village in trouble.

If we do that then are own forces will be weaken. Danzo stated. What we should do is join together under one leader and form one power.

That is insane. They all said. Then the Raikage said. If we became one nation then there would be no use just one and let's say that we agree, who would be the Kage.

Well since the Leaf is the stronger nation I would. Danzo said.

Just they heard a commotion. Then though the doors walked in Genshiko Satomato. Sorry did I interrupt something?

Mister Genshiko, It is nice for you to come here. The Mizukage said. Now that saves us the time to came and find you.

Is that so? Genshiko said. Well I hope you are stronger then your bodyguards. Behind him were all of the Kages' bodyguards on the ground in terrible shape.

What did you do to them? The Raikage asked.

Well they were in my way. Genshiko said. Don't worry I did not kill them. I am in a good mood.

Why you? Okano said. he then tried to charge at him but his hip then gave out.

Hold up I am here not to try and take you. No I just came to see what my handy work can do? Genshiko said. And with that he snapped his fingers and a giant silver eight headed snake came out from the ground destroying the building. Like him.

So you what to see how we handle this? Danzo said. He then stomped his cane and Anbu appeared and then they attacked.

Then one of the snake heads opened its mouth and then a giant barrier appeared around the beast. When they hit it they then burst into flame. But when they hit the ground they were still alive. You under estimate the power of my beast.

Well I won't. Okano said. He then used a jutsu. Earth Style: Dagger Storm. With that Stone daggers shot from the ground at high speed.

Ha, you think that will work. Genshiko said.

Then the snake opened other of his mouths and launched a stream of water destroying the stone.

What? The Tsukage said.

Let me? The Raikage said. He then charged of it. Take this. He was about to punch it but the snake opened other mouth and lanched a blast of wind. Then the eyes of one of the heads glow and then it struck him down.

It is unstoppable. Danzo said.

No it is not. The Mizukage said as she took a blade and charged in. What the I am felling weaker.

Then the snake opened one of its mouths. Lighting Fang. And Lighting shot out of the mouth and struck her.

It talks. She said.

That is right. The snake said. I use to be a human how was killed but I have been giving a chance at life for my revenge.

Remember Snake this was a test. We have no interest in you revenge. Genshiko said.

Understood. With that said the giant snake shrunk to human size and then turned into a human form. He was wearing a silver cloak with the hood up and a snake make on his face.

Just then Danzo charged in but just as he was about to strike someone interrupted by grabbing his arm. who dare's lay a hand on the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf. Just as he said that Danzo could fell his arm being twisted.

Enough. Genshiko said.

Understood. The new ninja said. He was wearing a red kimono and pants and had a black sash. On his face was a fox mask and he had long wild white hair. On his left side was a sword. He walked over to Genshiko.

So I see you have more then one weapon. Danzo said.

Master… My I decapitate him? Fox asked.

No not now? He said.

Understood. Fox said. We are here because we think you deserve this Lady Mizukage.

Just then Snake throw in front of her a long sword but it was not just any long sword. This sword. It's Sharkskin. She said. But how?

I don't know? Fox said.

You see this two are not the only ones. I have others like Fox here. Genshiko said. That sword is an indication of our intention. I taking you all was my way of showing off my talents and in extension my men. Think about it?

Hold it? Raikage asked. Where are the two you take?

That is not your concern. He said.

Why you! He then tried to attack but then someone appeared in front of him with a spear in his face. He was wearing red and tan monk robes with a straw hat on his head. He also had a mask that looked like a raccoon dog.

I would not move if you wish to live. He said.

He then walked away with them and then they all disappeared. We have to keep an eye on them. Danzo said.

Chapter 3

Back in the village, Hinata was training hard. I have to trust that Naruto will be ok.

Hey Hinata, I think you we have trained enough today. Kiba said.

If you wish you and Shino can go but I need to stay strong. She said.

What is with her? He asked.

Can't you see? Shino said. She is trying to keep her mind off Naruto.

Right I almost forgot. He said. Just then there old sensei, Kurenai Yuhi arrived at the scene. Kurenai sensei, what is it?

She then said. Danzo has ordered use for a mission.

Alright. They all said. They then left for the briefing. After which they left for their mission, which was to follow a scent pattern to find Genshiko and his men.

I can't believe that he is making us track down these ninja. Kiba said. I mean from what I heard they eliminated that Kisame guy.

Have you forgotten that Genshiko had also taken Naruto. Shino said.

Oh yeah. Kiba said as Akamaru growled. What is it Akamaru?

Just then someone charged at them. Scatter! Kurenai said. And they all did that. Who are you?

Then from the dust raised a man wearing tan armor and peach colored pants and wore a ox mask. You may call me Ox.

Why are you here? Shino asked.

I am here to make sure that Master Genshiko is not caught. He said.

Take us to him. Hinata said as she charged at him.

Calm down little lady. He said as he dodged her attacks. I don't want to hurt you. But I guess I have little choice. He then grabbed Hinata's legs his leg's and then punched at her.

Hinata. Kiba said. Let's go Akamaru. They charged at them but then from underground sprung up a man wearing a white bodysuit with black gloves and boots. Also he had a mask that looked like a mix of a horse and a dolphin. He then jumped up and delivered a kick to Kiba.

What? Kurenai said as she tried to help but then she noticed that she was trapped in a bubble. She manages to look around and show a man in a white cloak wearing a slug mask.

Shino let out his insects but then from above strong red lights came towards the group. Move! Ox said. And with that he Horse and Slug got out of the way and then the Red lights hit the ground and blow up sending Team Eight flying. They managed to look up and then they saw someone in brown mechanical armor with a beetle mask on.

Team Eight up and Hinata said. We are not giving up.

Then Beetle said. This Naruto Uzumaki must mean a lot to you.

What how do you know? Hinata asked.

You and the village is all he talked about.

Talked about? What do you mean? Hinata asked.

Then Slug spoke up. Naruto Uzumaki is no more.

You lie. She said as she charged in but as she got close she got trapped in a giant bubble.

Believe me are not it is up to you. But you should return to your village. Slug said. since we are a distraction. With that the bubble popped.

Kurenai then asked. How many of you are there?

Then House spoke up. Incuding use and our Master, there are twelve members of the main forces and ten thousands low level members. And with that they all disappeared.

We have to return to the village. Kurenai said. Before it is too late.

They where then on their way.

Chapter 4

Team Eight managed to get back to the village but they were too late. Genshiko and his forces were in the village already. We have to let Danzo know about this. Kurenai said.

With all due respect I think we should take action on our own. Hinata said as she and the rest of her team ran into the village.

They managed to met up with there friends. What is happening? Choji asked.

Genshiko is attacking the village. Kiba said.

Genshiko! Sakura said. But why would he act as rash as to attack up front. He must have some other intention.

I agree. Shikamaru said. Look none of this invaders are killing then are another distraction.

Hinata looked at them all with her Byakugan. I can't find where they are. I can't find the main troops.

Then let's go find them. Sai said.

Right. they all said as they left.

Choji made his way through the village but then he was intercepted by one of the main troops. So your one of the main man. He said.

Yes. The name is Horse. He said. Now take this. He then punched but Choji intercepted. The two of them then exchanged blow for blow. This continues for a while.

Meanwhile Sakura was heading for the hospital but on route she tripped a trap. And then the ground blow up sending her flying back. She got up and asked. Who did that?

Then from a top of a tree a woman wearing a purple fur coat with long blue hair and a cat mask on. That would be me. She said. Cat is what you may call me. Now let's see if you can beat me. She then charged at Sakura.

At this time Shikamaru was wandering through a clear valley when he was attacked. He managed to get out of the way then he show who attacked him. It was a man wearing gray chest armor and a monkey mask with wildly red hair. So you are one of the people that wish to destroy the village. Shikamaru said. So Mister Monkey, what is it that you want with me?

Well, I am here to keep you from interfering. Monkey said. But it looks like it will be a hard task. He then charged in with a punch ready.

Shikamaru got out of the way and then asked. It seems like you are loyal to Genshiko. so you should know where Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are.

Sorry but I have no idea as to who they are. Monkey said. But you may get closer to find them, if you can get pass me.

Then I guess I have little choice. Shikamaru said as he reached in his pouch and pulled out a kunai. Let just get this over with.

At this time Lee was running into the middle of the fight to try and help but then he was stopped. It was someone wearing a giant dome-like armor wearing a Turtle's mask. So you are to fight me. Lee said.

It is not a case of want but need. Said Turtle. After he said that Lee ran followed and started his attack. But none of his attacks were of any use.

While Lee continued with his attacks up on a cliff over looking the village Slug was standing at the edge and just released a barrage of bubbles. Just then someone literally popped his bubbles. He turned to see that the one to do this was Shino. So you wish to stop me. Well try as you wish. He said as he released more bubbles and Shino restituted by sending his beetles in.

Back around where Sakura and Cat were fighting, Ino show that Sakura was having trouble but before she could help someone dropped in front of her. It was Beetle. I am not letting you interfere. She said. She then charged and engaged Ino in hand to hand.

_I am not good at close combat. And I can't form the signs needed._ Ino said to herself._ I will just have to try my best._

Meanwhile in a underground tunnel, Raccoon Dog was heading towards the Hokage's tower but he was then stopped. So you two smelled me out. He said as he turned to see two Kiba's.

One of them spoke up and said. We are not going to let you near the Hokage.

Try and stop me if you can. Raccoon Dog said as he raised his spear into battle position.

Let's go Akamaru. Kiba said as they attacked.

Above ground Ox was fighting along with the other minions. He then sensed someone coming at him. He jumped out of the way and said. Who would attack me? he looked and show who it was. Of course. Sharigan Kakashi. So if you attack me. with that he charged while in mid air and then hit Kakashi hard. I attack you back. He then continued to attack.

Kakashi then said to himself. _Something is not right. It is almost like he is not using his full strength. _ The two of them then continued to exchange blows.

Meanwhile, Snake was in position to attack until a pair of ink Lions attacked him. He draw a sword out and slashed them. then he charged towards where the Lions came from. He throw a kunai, piercing the arm of the user of the jutsu. Sai. He said. it's been a while.

Have we met? Sai asked.

Of course these robes and mask hide my self from you. Snake said. But while you're here why hot you and I fight. He then charged and Sai used his sword to defend himself.

Hinata and Neji have made it to the Hokage's office. Just as they were about to enter some one jumped down between them and the door. Who are you? Asked Neji. As he activated his Byakugan.

That will be of no use this masks work to do more then to hide our faces. The ninja said. Now turn around and no one will be harmed.

Sorry no can do. Hinata said as she charged him but all she managed was knock off his robe, revealing he was wearing wing-like arm guards, talon like arm claws And a Hawk mask on.

No exceptions. Hawk said. he then slashed his claws towards Hinata but Neji managed to get her out of the way and took the hit dead on. You are luck.

Neji way did you? Hinata asked.

Isn't obvious. Hawk said. it was his wish to make amends for causing you harm in the prelims in the Chunin Exams.

How would you know that? She asked.

Before working for Genshiko, I was in a dungeon. For a time I was with this annoying blond headed fool. He talked about memories he had to try not to get crazy.

What happened to him? Hinata asked.

The some as all of use he eventually swore allegiance to Genshiko and his form was altered. Hawk said.

So that means? She started.

Yes he is one of use. He said.

I don't believe you. Hinata said.

Well if you don't believe me then believe your own eyes. He then opened the doors. And then saw Fox standing in the middle of thousands of died Anbu.

So you managed to kill my men. Danzo said. It is time for you t join them. Danzo then stuck his cane in the ground but before he could move he had a giant slash across his chest.

It seems that fake Sharigan is not enough for you to beat me. Fox said. It is a shame I was hoping for a real fight. He said as he draws his sword. This is more like a training exercise.

_Is that really Naruto?_ Hinata asked herself.

She tried to step followed but Hawk stopped her. I would not get in Fox's way. Unlike me he is unstable.

Hawk I thought I told you... Fox then looked straight towards him. To not kill Neji.

I targeted Hinata knowing he would take the hit. Hawk said.

Whatever. Fox then charged Danzo pinning him to the wall. Now stay till and nothing is going to happen yet.

Hahahahaha. You think that I am that easy to catch. Danzo said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Shadow Clone Jutsu. How interesting. Fox said. Hawk let's go.

Yeah Fox. He said as the two of then disappeared.

Where could they have gone? Hinata said. She then ran over to Neji. Are you okay.

I'm fine. Neji said. It seems that Danzo is the main target. Go and find them, but be careful.

Alright. Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. And made his way to the top of the tower. _All the supposed ninja are within fifthteen miles from the tower. And it seems that they are all giving off only a low level of chakra. There must be reason for that._

She then followed on source that seemed to be two together.

Chapter 5

After Danzo got out of their sites, Fox and Hawk disappeared and reappeared to a high point in the village. It must be hard for you. Hawk said. not being able to tell anyone of the plan, Naruto.

It's Fox, remember. He said. Know search for him.

Right. Hawk said. He then performed a hand sign and then focused hard. This is going to be hard.

What do you mean? Fox asked.

It seems that your little friends are doing a great job at stopping several of our movements. Hawk said. some of Slug's bubbles have been popped. With out thus I will have had time seeing every where.

Well try? Fox said.

Alright. Hawk said. Also Kakashi and Ox are fighting.

It that so? Fox said. How is it going?

In favor of Ox. Hawk said. Well I have an idea of where he is. Follow me.

The two of them then headed for that area. Meanwhile in the fight with Ox and Kakashi. You can't win. Ox said. I am better then you are.

I agree. Kakashi said. So tell me. Why are you working for Genshiko?

Genshiko is not all the monster you think he is. Ox said. in fact If he did not fine me then I would be as good as dead.

Tell me how your ranking works? Kakashi asked.

Since you asked I'll tell you. Ox said. There are the minions that are merely ninja from small villages that have no large home or wander and C-rank rouges ninja. Meaning ninja that left there village because they no longer believe in there land. Then there are the eleven commanders who I am one of.

I can tell. Kakashi said. So how were you chosen?

Well since you asked. Ox said. As you were told Snake was revived to make a weapon. But the rest of us were picked because of our experience with the primary target. He then turned around. I have no longer need to fight you. He then disappeared.

After this we go to Danzo making his way to a safe house. All I have to do is get there and then I can use the fail safe. He said. but before he could get there he was blocked by Ox.

Sorry but you can't get through. He said. and then the rest of them surrounded Danzo.

What do you want? He asked.

I can't say. Fox said drawing his sword and cut Danzo's arm. But I can show you some pain till then.

Just then Hinata was approaching them along with several others. _This could work to my advantage._ Danzo said. Stay back, I can take them. he then did his best to play the hero. Then he "accidentally" released a fire jutsu and it was heading strait for Hinata and the others.

They then braced themselves for the attack. But when they felt no attack they looked to find that Fox and Hawk had taken the attack head on. Why would you do something like that? Sakura said.

Then Fox said. Full Force is…

Just then Genshiko appeared and said. Not needed.

Alright. Fox said. as he stood up. As he did that Hinata could see that Fox had a scar on his back just like the one Naruto had? Then he and the others disappeared.

Naruto it is you. Hinata said to herself.

Lord Danzo, why did you us that Fire Jutsu at us? Sai asked.

I am still a little rusty so my aim was off. Danzo said. Now return to the village. The mastermind and his top men may be gone but the village my still be in trouble.

Yes, by you. Said a voice. They all looked to see some one that Danzo was hoping not to see for a long time.

Lady Tsunade, you are up. Danzo said. I personally am glad to see you up.

You can stop you lies, Lord Hokage. She said. I could hear everything. But one thing that I don't get. Where is Naruto?

He is missing. Sakura said. when we first when after Genshiko Naruto gave himself up to free all the Kages. And he tricked us by taking Gaara before he disappeared. How is he able to do that anyway?

It was by the use of a technique called Flash Step. Tsunade said. It allows one to move from one place to other with out showing some sign of disappearing and reappearing. It is just a shame that we lost a skilled ninja.

Well if you don't mine I think we should get back to the village before it is destroyed. Danzo said.

I just got back and I don't see any damage. She said.

Really then let's see. He said as they all returned to the village.

Sometime has passed and Lady Tsunade has returned to the duties as Hokage. She then calls Sakura and Hinata into her office. Did you call Lady Tsunade? Sakura asked.

Yes, I have. She said. She then showed a scroll to them. Genshiko has asked for the Kages to come to a location of his choice. And I have chosen you two to be my body guards along with Sai.

Alright. They said.

Good get ready. She said. Dismissed.

Chapter 6

They arrived at the meeting place some days after leaving the village. This is it. Lady Tsunade said.

It looks like an old manor. Sai said. Well let's go.

They entered the manor and made their way to the meeting room. When they opened to door they saw that everyone else was already there except Genshiko himself. As soon as Tsunade and her guards sat down Genshiko stepped in from the other side of the room. with him was Fox and Hawk. Well I thank you all for being able to make it here. He said. and I extend my apologies for past transgressions.

You take use prisoner and you wish for our forgiveness, never. Okano said.

I understand. You will never forgive me but I wish at least for you to here me out. Genshiko said. I have been helping you behind the scenes.

Like what? The Raikage asked.

Like destroying the Akatsuki and weakening the Sound. He said.

You also attacked the Leaf. Lady Mizukage said. What is that to help?

It was a rouse to allow me to get to Tsunade to heal her. He said.

He is telling the truth. She said. And he told me of his actions. But I must ask that you turn Naruto Uzumaki over.

I am sorry but he has one mission he must complete for me before you can have him back. Genshiko said.

Well that is not much of a promise. Danzo said as he walked into the meeting room.

Danzo, I was expecting you to drop in. Genshiko said. What can I do for you?

Well let me say to you what should be said. Danzo said. Simply dispend your group and we will drop the charges on you.

I have cause much trouble for you all and you are giving me a chance to get off free. Genshiko said. of course I will take it but only under one condition. I know well that you have your own group of Anbu that is known as "Foundation." You will pick eleven of your best to fight my commanders. Of course they will unmask before the fight.

Fine I have no ejections to that. Danzo said. But the Leaf will be the scene and All the Kages will be witness to this.

Alright. Genshiko said. that is if Lady Tsunade doesn't mine.

I actually though this may happen. She said. I have already invited high ranking officials to watch it. Things should be ready in a few days.

Alright we will meet you there. Genshiko said. And with that said they left. Things will unroll nicely.

Chapter 7

In the Leaf Village days later, things were being prepared for the fight. At this time Sakura and Shikamaru were heading for the gate to welcome Genshiko and his men. I can't believe that we were picked to meet with them. Sakura said. I mean it is hard for us to welcome the people that attacked use.

It is a show of good faith. Shikamaru said. But I agree it is troublesome.

Moments later Genshiko and his men arrived by foot. Sakura then walked up to them and said. Genshiko welcome to the Leaf.

Thank you. He said.

Follow use please. Shikamaru said. You will be staying at a hotel that we will provide for you till tomorrow.

Thank you, we are tired from the walk here. Snake said.

They soon had it to the hotel and was checked into there rooms. Is there anything that we can do for you? Shikamaru asked.

Not know. Fox said. But thanks.

Well someone will came here and escort you to the arena in the morning. Sakura said.

Thank you. Hawk said. You may go now.

Be nice Hawk. Snake said.

You're not my boss. Hawk said.

But I am. Genshiko said. And I don't won't you to cause trouble for the village.

Whatever Genshiko. Hawk said.

Now if you two would be so kind as to let us rest. Genshiko said.

The two of them left and Genshiko and his commanders soon retired for the night.

The next morning they woke up and then waited for their escort. They came and Fox was surprised to see who one of them was. Miss Hyuga. He said. It is an honor to see you.

Yeah, I wish I could say the same. She said but Fox could tell that was not the full truth.

And Kakashi Hatake you are a pleaser to the eyes as well. He said.

Yeah you too. He said. Sorry for being late but I had same business to deal with.

Is that so? Genshiko said. Well let's get going.

Alright. Kakashi said. he and Hinata lead them to the arena. Genshiko would you please follow me to the VIP Box.

Of course. And he and Kakashi left for the box.

Now if you follow me I will take you to the viewing area. Hinata said.

Sure. Fox said. and they all followed them.

Here we are. She said.

Thank you Hinata. Fox said. I think your friends will worry about you.

Right, thank you Fox. And with that she was off.

In the center of the ring stood Might Guy and he soon spoke up. All right I am Might Guy and I have been chosen to be referee for this matches. Now the rules are simple, you fight till I say there is a winner so when I say stop; stop no exceptions. Also each fight will be one on one. So will the first two fighters please come to the center of the ring? With that from Danzo's side came a cloaked figure with his mask on and from Genshiko's side came Snake. Alright do to the agreement no masks so remove them and give a name for me to use as your's.

The Anbu removed his cloak and mask and said. The name is Sai.

Up in the Box. So Sai is who he is facing. Genshiko said.

Surprised. Danzo asked.

No but you will be.

Alright it is Sai verses Sna…

Snake interrupted Guy. Sorry but I will not be fighting as Snake. I wish to go by a different name as all of us.

And that name is? Guy asked.

With that Snake reached for his mask. Then his cloak disappeared and in it's place was a Leaf Anbu uniform with long sleeves and his hair was now visible as mid-length white hair. He then threw the mask aside and said. Call me Shin.

Shin! Sai said. You are Snake?

Yes. Shin said. now let's begin.

Fine Sai verses Shin, begin.

Shin drew his sword and said. You better fight back are I will kill you. He then charged but Sai intercepted the sword with his.

Shin I don't wish to fight you but I have no choice. Sai said. he then jumped back and then took his scroll and draw up and summoned ink tiger and lions.

Nice. Shin said. he then took his sword and swung it and then a wave of fire shot out. Heat Solar Wave. It hit the cats and then they shattered.

That was impressive. Sai said.

Thanks. He then made the tiger hand sign and stuck a hand up. Flare Sphere Jutsu. With that a fire ball came out of his hand. Sai dodged it. Sai then tried to use ink snakes to wrap him up and it worked. So you got me. But not for long. With that said he broke out of the snakes.

How? Sai asked.

I am as strong as a snake is in constricting. Shin said. but that is not the only thing that I can do. He then took his sword and charged in. the two of them exchanged sword strikes. I am extremely flexible. The two attacked and their swords got knocked out of there hands but then Shin punched Sai in the face and took him out.

Winner Shin. Announced Guy.

Shin then walked over to and picked up his sword. Sai you did well. He said. He made his way to the viewing platform.

Now can the next two please come down here? Guy asked.

At this time Raccoon Dog approached the center with an Anbu. The Anbu removed his cloak and mask. Ninto.

Raccoon Dog removed his mask and then his hat and robes disappeared. Gaara.

The Fifth Kazekage. So you were roped in to this. Guy said.

Just start the match. He said.

Alright. Guy said. Ninto verses Gaara, begin.

With that Gaara summoned his sand to grab him but he dodged. Gaara continued to try at him but he still dodged. Just when Ninto was about to strike Gaara turned the sand into Sand spears and shot them at him taking him out.

Winner Gaara.

He then summoned his sand and used it to rise up to the VIP box. Sorry for making you all worry. He said. I had to stay.

Will the next combatants came down. Guy said. Then Cat came down and then her opponent did as well. Alright names.

Sakero.

Removing the mask Cat said. Yugito Nii. She had long dirty blond hair in a long ponytail, was wearing a headband from the Cloud, and was dressed in a violet and black top with black pants. Her arms wrapped in bandages and black gloves on her hands. On her left arm was a set a beads.

Yugito, But how? The Raikage said.

I have my methods. Genshiko said.

Alright, It's Sakero verses Yugito Nii. Begin.

With that Sakero jumped into the air and used a fire jutsu and engulfed her in flame. He thought he won but when the flames set she was intact. You underestimate me. She then performed hand signs and then launches a rainbow color of explosive powder and scorched Sakero's body.

Winner Yugito Nii.

She then made her way to the viewing platform.

Next please came down. Then Turtle jumped down and removed his mask. He looked young, has short sand colored hair and a scar going down from under his left eye, was wearing a black fishnet outfit with the mist symbol on it, a light green shroud, and had a large black sword on his back. So who are you?

I am Yagura. He said.

Well call me Kitare. The Anbu said.

Kitare Verses Yagura, begin.

Kitare charged at him.

You're Anbu is in trouble. Genshiko said.

Why is that? Danzo asked.

Because Yagura… Just as he was about to say it they saw that Kitare was cut in half and then Genshiko said. because he was from the Mist before they got rid of the no killing of the rest of his class thing.

Winner Yagura.

He then returned his sword to his back and was off to the top of the viewing platform.

I don't recoil there being any one from the Mist being gone. Lady Mizukage said.

Well that is just the most resent of surprises I have for you all. Genshiko said.

Just then one of the Anbu and Monkey stepped down to the field. Names? Guy asked.

The Anbu said. Tesrona.

Monkey removed his mask and said. Roshi. He had red hair in a ponytail and a beard-mustache combo. He was wearing a maroon colored outfit with a black sash, and brown body armor. He also had a metal nose guard on and had a brown helmet with the Rock symbol on it.

Well Tesrona, Roshi, begin.

They then jumped back. Tesrona unleashed a barrage of shuriken but Roshi performed hand signs and then. Lava Wall. A wall of molten rock rose up from the ground and then hardens to make a shield. Now Magma Glaser. Then molten rock shot up from multiply areas and then roasted Tesrona.

Winner Roshi.

Now may the next two come down? Guy said.

The two of them came down. Already unmasked.

So it is. Guy started.

Daitel. The Anbu spoke up.

Han. Said the one that was known as Horse. He has now in full body armor. There was a mushroom like vent on his back and on his head was a headband of the Rock. He also wore a dark gray gi with the sleeves ripped off and black gloves.

Begin.

You will not win. Daitel said.

No you will die, Leaf Scam. With that said Han's body released steam. Steam Dragon Missile. With that he charged at Daitel and then the steam took form of Giant dragon and then he crashed into him and when he got out of that Daitel was dehydrated.

Winner Han.

That is some impressive work. Okano said.

Well thanks but I don't have much to do with. Just some minor work. Genshiko said.

Next please. The next two came down. Names.

The Anbu said. Riato.

Slug then answered. Utakata. He had ratty black hair and a blue kimodo tied with a orange sash. He also was carrying a soap bottle.

Begin.

Riato ran into action but Utakata the blow bubbles and used it to in case him. You are finished. He then dropped him making him unable to continue.

Winner Utakata. Next please come down. Guy said. They did so. So your names.

Deltis. The Anbu said.

Beetle removed her mask and her armor disappeared. Fu, my name is Fu. She has light green hair with an orange hairclip in it, a white top and bottom and fishnet upper shirt. She had something in a red cloth on her back and an armband with the Waterfall symbol on her upper right arm. She also had white arm warmers on.

Alright begin.

Fu took her canon from her back and then shot chakra bolts at Deltis. Deltis dodged and kept dodging till he got close to her. She then kicked him and knocked him out.

Winner Fu.

Raikage, Your in for a surprise. Genshiko said.

Why is that? He asked.

Just then a giant built Anbu jumped down and said. I Titara, will crush whoever I am against.

Just then Ox jumped down. I will take you down. Because I am Killer Bee he said as he removed his mask. He was wearing white and brown armor on and a headband with the Cloud symbol. He also had a white scarf and had white hair slicked back and a goatee. She also has seven swords on his back.

Killer Bee, but how. Raikage said.

He was in trouble so I gave him help. Genshiko said.

Begin. Guy announced.

Die. Titara said. he slammed his hand on to Killer Bee but when the smoke cleared he was holding his arm up in the air.

Not worth my time. then with one slit move he slashed Titara's gut and he fell to the ground.

Winner Killer Bee.

Wow! He seems stronger. The Raikage said.

Yes he is like they all of them are. Genshiko said.

Alright time for the next fight. Guy said. At this time one of the Anbu and Fox came to the center of the ring.

Tsunade then spoke up. I have a good idea as to who Fox is.

Meanwhile in the stands. I don't know who I wish to win. Sakura said.

I think this Fox character is likely to win. Shikamaru said. after all he seems to be the closest to Genshiko. Hinata, what do you think about him.

I don't know. Hinata said. Why are you asking me?

Hinata is something wrong? Tenten asked.

Everything is fine. She said. _Naruto, please be careful._

Back in the arena. Alright, Please introduce yourselves. Guy said.

The Anbu removed his mask and cloak and said. Call me Tengu. He has long black hair and was wearing a red outfit with the sleeves longer then the arms. Also he wore his headband on his forehead and had a sword of a different design to the ones used by normal Anbu.

So we met again. Fox said.

What do you mean? Tengu asked.

I remember you from the three years before I was moved into my apartment. Fox then removed his mask slowly. The moment he took the mask off his clothes and hair changed. He was now wearing a black and orange outfit and had a red cape with black flames going along the bottom. He had on black fingerless gloves with metal on them. his hair was now blond and spiked. His sword was now on his back. He then removed his mask completely showing he had blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks. Naruto Uzumaki is back.

In the stands. I can't believe it. Kiba said. Naruto was Fox all along.

Of course it was Naruto. Hinata said. Naruto would have never let use get hurt. Remember he shielded use from Danzo's attack.

You know it was him since then. Shikamaru asked.

I had my suspicions. She said.

That is all well and good but how do you think Naruto knows Tengu? Sakura asked.

Back in the arena. So how can you tell? Tengu asked.

My memory has become better since Genshiko started training me. Naruto said. but enough talk. Guy Sensei start the match.

Alright Tengu verses Naruto Uzumaki, begin.

With that said both compactions charged and then they started to fight using taijutsu. But they both blocked each other's moves. So that is how it is. Naruto said. He then broke of the attack and used Shadow Clone Jutsu to create two clones. He then formed a Rasengan then the two clones attacked Tengu and then pinned him still. Then Naruto charged at him with Rasengan in hand into his chest but when it hit he disappeared and only the clones and the original was in sight. What?

Nice try. Tengu said. just then he reappeared with a chakra wave going along his hand as he tried to strike but Naruto and his clones got out of the way.

What was that? Naruto asked.

Based on the reports I matched your speed. He said.

Well then there is no reason for me to hold back. Naruto and his clones then disappeared and Tengu followed suit.

How is it that they are moving that fast? Lee asked.

They are using Flash Step. Said a voice from behind. They turned to see Fu walking up to them. Don't worry we are not her to hurt you. Said Fu.

But how is it that Tengu can use Flash step? Hinata asked and what about that chakra on his hand?

Well if I was to guess he taught himself through trail and error. Fu said. As for the other technique I don't know?

Just then they collided in the arena. Well I found you out. Naruto said. You use information on a jutsu then learn the basics and make a technique for yourself.

Yes. I admit that is the case but I don't care. Tengu said. he then draw his sword and charged. Naruto dodged his every attack. Nice you are an interesting case.

What is he talking about? Sakura asked.

Naruto has been slashing Tengu at ever chance he can. Hinata said.

Just then they looked to see both guys bleeding. Naruto was bleeding from his side and Tengu his left arm. You used you arm to take the hit instead of trying to attack with your sword. Naruto said. Nice.

Thank you. Tengu said. and then he let up a smile. I think we should get serious.

You don't get it I am serious. Naruto said but just then Tengu felt something in his back.

It was Naruto he had just used a Wind Rasengan. This sent Tengu flying into a wall. _I'm glad it is over._ Just then Tengu got back up. Oh man. It is not going to go well.

But then Tengu did something that no won would believe. I give up.

What! Naruto said. But why?

Simple, I don't won't to risk the lives of this people in case you can't control yourself. Tengu said.

Hey. Naruto said. Well I guess you have a good point.

Winner Naruto Uzumaki. With that said everyone in the stands cheered.

Tengu picked his sword up and sheathed it and started off. Tengu wait. Naruto said. why did you agree to fight if you were going give up?

I can't say. He then disappeared.

So the is it. Naruto said. Just then he was ambushed from behind.

Naruto! Said his attacker who was Hinata.

I missed you too. Naruto said. but can you let go I am still injured.

Sorry but you kind of deserve it for making me worry. She said.

alright. Naruto said. He then looked towards the viewing platform. I think we should talk about his later.

Why? She asked.

Just then Hawk appeared. Because I still have my match. He then removed his mask. And then in a flash it showed that he was wearing white high collared shirt and black pants. He had a black sash on and in the sash were two swords. He also had dark blue hand and arm guards. His hair was black and pointed towards the back but at the base had a little ponytail. But what stuck out was the symbol on his collar. It was the Uchiha's crest. He then throws the mask aside and you can see that he had a scar across the face. Because it is time for Sasuke Uchiha to act.

Everyone was shocked to see that it was Sasuke. Something doesn't seem right. Sakura said. just then Naruto and Hinata appeared. Naruto.

Sakura. Naruto said. but then he reserved a punch to the face.

That will teach you for making use all worried. She said.

Alright. he said. I deserved that.

Just then Sakura gave him a hug. This it for getting Sasuke back.

Yeah I wish I didn't. Naruto said.

Why is that? Sakura asked.

Well you'll see. Naruto said.

Back in the arena. Sasuke's opponent made his way to the center. He removed his mask. Your name. Guy asked.

Ryuga. He said.

Alright this is the final battle, Ryuga verses Sasuke Uchiha. Ready begin.

With that said the two fighters started the fight. Ryuga unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Sasuke, but Sasuke manages to dodge them. Sasuke then got some space and used a Fireball Jutsu and roasted Ryuga are so he thought because when the flames cleared Ryuga was standing with out a single burn. Did you honestly think that would work. Ryuga said.

You didn't even try to dodge my attack. Sasuke said. Well I guess that skin of yours was helpful in protecting your body. Sasuke then activated his Sharigan and then ran in and attacked but Ryuga was simply blocked his attacks.

In the stands. Sasuke is in trouble. Ino said.

No he is not. Sakura said. I know there is some reason he is doing this.

Your right Sakura. Naruto said. there is a reason.

Back in the arena. There is no way you can beat me. Ryuga said. no matter how fast you are or how well you think you are my defense is un… just then Sasuke draw one of his swords and slashed Ryuga's left shoulder then got some distance …breakable. But how?

Sasuke then explained, with my Sharigan I examined your Steel Skin Jutsu and I found a weakness in it.

Shut up. Ryuga said as he charged in to punch but Sasuke got up of the way and slashed his right leg.

And that weakness is while you are attacking you focus the hardness to your hand or foot, leaving the rest of you exposed. Sasuke said.

You traitorous scum. Ryuga said as he continued to attack and continued to get slashed by Sasuke. I will not let you win. Just then he was about to move but he could barely do so. What did you do?

Sasuke then said. This sword of mine can be used to send my Chidori through it. When I struck you I sent lighting to paralyze your muscles by shorting out your nerves. Give up. You can't win now.

You are such a fool. Ryuga said. Just then he sends chakra through his body and then a giant flash went off. When it faded Ryuga was wearing strange black body armor. That is better. He then charged at Sasuke at high speed. Sasuke managed to deflect the attack but was shock.

_How can he still move?_ Sasuke asked himself.

This armor has self healing ability and I am healed to my old statistic. Ryuga said. Now die. He then charged Sasuke but Sasuke fought back. Ryuga managed to knock Sasuke's sword out of his hand but Sasuke still managed to fight back. You can not win. I am stronger and better then you are traitor.

A traitor's life is nothing to the life of someone who blindly follows a foolish old man with is head in the past. Sasuke said.

Why you. He then charged in and this sent Sasuke flying. Surprised this armor neutralizes the elemental expects of techniques. And without that your Chidori was useless. Now that your are disarmed I will take you out. he charged Sasuke but then Sasuke draw his second sword and then cut right through Ryuga's body. But how?

This sword is able to cut through anything. Sasuke said as he sheathed his blade. Guy he is not going to get up so call the match.

_He is right, and to think he is still alive._ Guy said. Winner Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke then picked his sword up and sheathed it and walked off. Stop him. Danzo Said.

Just then two Anbu appeared in front of Sasuke but then they fell over. Behind him was Tengu.


End file.
